


I Just Want to Hold Your Hand

by Sherlock_and_his_hobbit



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, MCU, Marvel
Genre: Angst, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_and_his_hobbit/pseuds/Sherlock_and_his_hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wants to come out about there relationship but Steve is more hesitant about the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Want to Hold Your Hand

They sat there is silence, it wasn't clear who the winner of this mutual competition was going to be, Tony was possibly the most stubborn person anyone could ever have the displeasure of meeting, yet he was also easily bored, staying still and silent was something he had never been good at. The thin fabric of the very expensive sheet felt heavy against Steve's bare legs, he laid his head against the wooden head board of the bed, back cushioned by duck down pillows, his chest bare, showing wide planes of perfectly formed muscle, he stared straight ahead at the plain white closet that took up the entire side of the room opposite the bed. The bed, specially made to be ginormous, despite the fact that it was for a rather short man, sat in the centre of the other wall, the rest of the room was completely bare, white carpet, white bed set, white closet. The place was barely lived in, when Pepper had broken up with Steve, not even she could deal with dating the terrible broken person that was behind the great iron man, Tony had redone his room entirely, made it cold and unpleasant, he didn't spend much time here. He lived and breathed in his work shop, the only place his racing mind was more help than harm, he even had a fold out bed there, he preferred it despite its lack of luxuries. He would only come up here if Captain America himself was waiting here for him. Steve refused to look at Tony, though it was a tempting sight, the shorter man didn't seem to feel the need for any sort of modesty and had completely disregarded the sheet, leaving him glaring angrily at the wall while he was very naked, a fact that Steve was acutely aware of. Tony finally broke, he couldn't stay still for this long, despite his stubbornness. "Steve." He broke the silence with a single word. "The answer is no." The Cap snapped, the conversation was the same one they had been having for months, it never helped anyone and always ended up leaving the two men bitter for days, Steve wished Toby would just give it up; it wasn't going to happen. "Why not?" Tony tried to keep his voice calm, tried to make it sound like he legitmently wanted to hear his reasons even though Tony knew they would all be illogical and based off of 1940's bigoted views. Steve stared at the wall, (I don't want them to hurt you, I don't want them to take you away from me) these thoughts circulated Steve's head constantly, he wanted to protect Tony, he couldn't do that against throngs of public outrage. "All I want to do is hold your hand in public." It was such a simple request, Tony was used to doing a lot more with his partners in public. "Tony please." Steve wanted that too, wanted it so bad it hurt but he couldn't have that he knew he couldn't have that, always had, he wasn't allowed to have that, not when he was - when he was like /this/. The shorter man's anger flared, why couldn't Steve just listen to logic? "No one fucking cares that Captain America's gay! Alright? You need to get the fuck over yourself! This isn't 1940 anymore!" Tony was an idiot and he knew that, he knew that as he watched Steve's face crumple, watched him get up of the bed, grabbing his pants, searching for his shirt, yanking it on as he left the room, letting the door swing shut behind him.


End file.
